TEME
by Antara501
Summary: an ordinary training day leads to unexpected feelings...mirror image to Dobe


Disclaimer:I do not own.

TEME

I hate the morning alarm, I really do!..Five more minutes...ok, out of bed... I must hurry...bathroom. ..a quick breackfast - cold ramen, damn it! But a ninja can't work on an empty stomach. Put my clothes on...hands through my hair..I'm all set.

And I have to run ,too.. Though we'll be waiting for Kakashi-sensei anyway. Why am I in such a hurry? Because I hate Sasuke's smirk...and besides, I can't wait to see Sakura-chan! One day she'll see how cool I am..Sasuke, too. Yeah, it's a great day ! I hope wel'll get an exciting mission this time..walking dogs yesterday was really boring.

Not surprisingly, THE TEME and Sakura are the only ones here. Sakura looks a little depressed , I wonder Sasuke's been cold towards her? She's barely answered my greeting. Why do I even bother greeting Sasuke? He hardly cast a glance in my direction.. as cold as ever .Geez, he's so arrogant! Like I care..why does Sakura-chan like him so much?

Sakura –chan is looking so pale ... I think she's sick. Is she dieting again ? She needn't , she is so very cute! And diets make her nervous, too. I'm beginning to worry , she really is not well, though she's denying it so abruptly and she's refusing my offering for help. I swear I just want to support her, she can barely stand. I'll keep close, just in case.

I hope Kakashi-sensei comes earlier ... today I have more difficulty breaking up the silence . I'm trying to cheer up Sakura-chan, while Sasuke-teme hasn't uttered a sound since I arrived. Just leaning against the wall, with that aloof attitude . I want to smack his face and wipe out that indifferent is becoming cumbersome.

Kakashi-sensei, finally! And he's noticed Sakura's condition, too..so today's mission's been cancelled. This means I can go and practice chakra-control by myself. What camoflage practice, together with Sasuke! I can't spend an entire day coping with that self-importance of his! Besides, I don't think us training toghether would ever work ..no, I won't accept this!

Of course, I can't let Sasuke know...so I'll just make a big fuss and convince Kakashi-sensei to drop it. I absolutely refuse to play hide-and- seek with Sasuke! He doesn't seem pleased either...huh? He's accepted? How odd...I've never thought Sasuke'd accept my presence so easily ...he always trains by himself. Oh well, since it's teamwork...

So I'm following him into the forest. Normally, I would lead the way, but given Sasuke's reaction, I'd better watch my back...or his back, in this case. I'm becoming a little curious about it, too...how training together would 's never been just the two of us...we've only had three-people missions so far.

Not that I'm expectingt anything good ...he'll try to make fun of me for sure. Heh! He's going to have a surprise! I'll definitely be better than him this time ! It'll be fun seeing his mouth drop when he'll have lost. If his mouth ever drops...he's always so in control of himself...

We've been walking for some time...and beeing so concerned with my own thoughts, I forgot to look around. I've lost track of the way. It'd be better if we stopped..ah, good, teme's just done it .

I'd like to go and hide first...I' d make some bunshins and disorient him. Even with sharingan's help, it ould be qute challenging for him to find my true self...and who knows...he may not be able to, he-he.

What are you saying, teme! What do you mean , I can't understand what „concealing" means ? And that you'll be able to find me in no time? Self-conceited bastard - Sasuke! Okay, I'll give him a lesson he won't easily forget and be the seeker ! I'll let him see who Uzumaki Naruto is!

I swear that if he speaks more I'll punch him! I already said I'm going let him go int hiding first, what else does he want! You pompous , annoying...bas..ah...I can't take it any more! I could't find my own bunshin, huh? I'll smash your face, you ...

He's given me a foot! I was so stupid not to foresee this... too late, Ive lost my balance...shit, I've fallen .and face down, too...Get up, quicly ! I'll...oh...he's gone...afraid to face me, of course. Taking advantage and running like a coward.I know he's not a coward. Ok, I'll wait here for ten minutes- double the agreed time. Let him run as far as he can- and then, I'll capture hi and rub his nose in the dirt. Just you wait, teme!

X

I think I've been waiting long enough. Now it's time to find that arrogant bastard and prove him wrong. Why must he always be such a nuisance? Let's take a look around...no impressions, naturally. If I only had Kakashi-sensei's sense of smelll...or at least if I had Akamaru...Kiba is lucky. But I don't , so using smell is futile. If Sasuke smelled like ramen, it would be a different story. I'd found him in no time! I can't wait for some Ichiraku ramen after this..

What to do ? He might have left some traces . The ground here is covered in leaves, so there should be some ..yes...one there... and one there...and he's climbedon this tree . So up I go! And from this branch, where to? He could have gone in any direction. All trees look alike. Let me think...

He coludn't have gone backwards...that's south east ...so that leaves open...any ! I can't hear anything, either. This forest is so silent! He must have gotten pretty far by now...and I haven't advanced at all...Bah ! I'll search every bush of this forest if necessary!Where would I go, if I were Sasuke?

Nothing comes in my mind ! I can't tell what that teme is thinking , except for him hating me..so he'd want to get as far from me as possible. And that means east, to the middle of this forest. Because north is the river, south-the training grounds, and west is Konoha.

He might have gone to the river...but there's nothing to do there, except for swimming and fishing..and Sasuke is fond of neither. He doesn't like water much...I 've never seen him swim...maybe he cant't? Most unlikely, that Sasuke can do anything! He's graduated first in class, after all. Anyway, that's not important right now. He's not at the river, that's decided.

So, east is as far from me as possible. Ok than, east it is! I'll proceed carefully and I'll keep my eyes and ears wide open.

...I've been advancing for teen minutes now, and still no sign ..he's done a good job hiding that means he's been taking me seriously for once ..wait! What was that noise just now! Like something's hit against wood . Heer it is again...and it's somehow familiar. And again.. I know! It's a kunai stabbing a tree.

Who could be doing this at this time, so deep into the forest? I know I should be looking for Sasuke, but I'll just make a quick detour and see what's happening .I'm curious about 's coming from that direction...so I'll just sneak and see what's going on.

Ok, cautiously now...I can see the light is brighter in that direction .. there must be a clearing. I can hear it more accurately ...the sound of kunai. I'd better get to the other part of this glade , I don't consider facing some dangerous enemy...not that I'm scared, but vigilence is best.

So I'll just go around and stay unnoticed. Good...Looks like I've made it. He-he ! I wish Kakashi-sensei could see me now ...this is better than expected. This bush is the perfect camoflage. Now, I'll cast a look at the author of all this commotion ...what! But that's...Sasuke!

X

I can't believe this!That bastard is practicing kunai-throwing..! he's not even taken the trouble to hide ! He's making all that noise ...so self-assured. Am I so late? He must be certain I wouldn't be able to find him. He thinks very little of me , then...If that's the case, I'll show him! I'm just going to get him right now!

Wait a minute...He's all covered in sweat. His hair is wet, his clothes also. That means he's been doing this for some time...And since we've separated about half an hour ago...that means he came straight here and began traninig . Right away. So he came here for this purpose. He never hid.I can see plenty of marks on those 's even taken the time and drew some targets, too.

That means he's had no intention whatsoever of training just wanted to get rid of me, so he's gotten me mad and tricked me into following him ..in order to buy some time, enough for him to get here. So he assumed I'd be slow in finding he doesn't mind about it ...probably the latter.

He doesn't care for me at all, this teme..why should I care for him then? And I've been struggling to find him all this time...how stupid of me! I've actually taken him seriously... I should have guessed the Uciha is too good for the ..dobe.

Look at him! He's so focused that he's entirely missed my being here...and I've been watching him for sometime now. He just keeps throwing those useless kunais...he's pretty good, though...better than me...he only missed two out of ten. Bah! Why am I still here? He couldn't see me t even if I stepped right in front of his eyes right . He would just ignore me, as he always does.

So, I'll ignore him back. Let him do his important interrupt ? I'd only get an „do not disturb me" look...he's as always...too busy for anyone else but himself. He hasn't detected me yet, so I'll just go.

Bur first, I'm going to brand that let him know I've been here .Hm.. I've outdone him this time...I've accomplished Kakashi-sensei's demand better than him. Rubbish. This is not fun anymore..

That's a nice spiral I've made ought to daew in his interest...when he's done.

And now, retreat. Carefully..No! not carfeully. It's not like he's going to notice anyway. So I'll just walk away..playtime is over, teme!Better, I'm going to mark the path back...make it easier for him...let not him bother himself.

I'm so mad, I'd beat him like crazy! So I'll make a mark on this tree...and on this branch..and this..and so on. Till the very end. My arm hurts.I've been scrapping these poor trunks pretty hard, and my kunai's almost blunt. But I'm not going to stop. I'm not.I'm going to mark each and every tree.

Almost done. I can see the end of the to the training grounds..all by myself. Earlier than I'd thought, too. And now? I should just leave . Or I should practice my chakra control, as planned. I've got all the time in the world.I should.

But I don't feel like it. I don't feel like doing anything at all. That bastard, he's really gotten me down ! Leave or not? I might go and get some ramen...this training is a waste after all...but I'm not hungry . Besides, I'm not in the mood for meeting people.

I don't want to smile, nor act bravely. I might as well stay...take a nap or something. In my room or here, it's just the is better ,actually. I get to see the sky...and the weather is really I'll just lie down next to this tree..close my eyes..and try not to think at anything... Sasuke in particular.

X

I dont't know for how long I've been lying here, eyes closed , desperately trying to fall I were in bed at six o clock in the morning, there would be no no! When I have an entire day at my disposal, I just can't go to sleep!I'm becoming bored I should get up and go.

By the way, why am I sensing Sasuke? I can smell him...like he's a minute! He is close. He hasn't made a sound, but he's right next to me. How come I haven't been able to spot him ? Hm..because I didn't care, that's is he doing here? What does he want? Why doesn't he make a move? Should I open my eyes and send him to hell?

Funny..why would Sasuke be sitting next to me so motionless? Is he allright? What a question..of course he he weren't , he wouldn't have gotten here, would he? I can feel his body heat...it's kind of comforting. What am I thinking? I hate the bastard! He's just made fun of me. I'll grab his arm and punch him straight in the dares he come so close to me?

And I was so relaxed...but revenge tastes sweet. Ha? He's touched my face..with the tip of his would he do that? I was expecting him to shake me or something..but not to just touch me .Is he trying to wake me up? If I were asleep, I couldn't feel that .Or is he trying not to wake me up? Since he's so silent, I assume he believes I must be sleeping.

If he doesn't want me to wake up, why did he touch me ? That's strange. It was a gentle touch, one 's touched me so gently before. I don't get touched very often, and when it happenes I'm usuallyshoved or poked or even only one whos' been treating me gently is Iruka sensei, but even him hasn't touched me like this...He'd just ruffle my hair now and then.

Strange...I should have pictured Sakura-chan touching me so gently some day...so far she's been treating me quite roughly.I'd never thought Sasuke could be capable of such tenderness...and why towards me? After all he's done today?

I can feel his breah on my face... it's warm and quick...like he's been running. And I can hear his heart beat ...how comes I can hear that? It's beatting really fast..or is it my heart that I'm hearing? I cant't move...I don't want to 's an odd feeling... Sasuke being nearby.I'm afraid of blushing...that would give me away for am I pretending to be asleep?

And why is his face so close to mine? Is he staring at me ? Have I got something on my face? It might be dirt from when I fell...better said, from when he made me fall...teme!I'm getting angry again..and yet... I still don't know how to react.I've been pretending so far...I'll bear with it a little longer. I like the smell of his am I being such an idiot? I sound like one of those girls!

He's touching my face again... His fingers are warm...and they're shaking a bit . Is he nervous ? I know I am...and it's taking him longer...down my right cheek...Definitely it's not an accident..I...I like 's such a warm feeling...my heart skipped a beat. Is SASUKE doing this to me? I cant't believe it...I must be dreaming...Sasuke is a cold, insensitive bastard.

It's like an eternity compressed in one second. Now he's touching my left cheek...so gently, as a butterfly's 'd have thought this could've happened? I'm not dreaming...this is real. Sasuke is touching my face.I don't want him to stop.I feel like one has ever...for this, I' ll forgive him everything. But still, why...?

Damnit!I've stopped. I must have startled 't move, Naruto! Don't move..too late. He jumped aside. Ahh, I'm so clumsy!And I was enjoying it so much...I still can't fully get what's just head feels hazy.

Sasuke's still here...he hasn't run away.I can feel his eyes on I open my eyes now, he'll know I was awake all the time and he obviously doesn't want me to acknowledge his actions. He might even hate me or not speak to me for a while...a long while.

I used to think that he hated me and I hated him. He doesn't.I don't. I don't want him to. So I'll just pretend to be sleeping for a while. I know he's watching me...and it makes me feel warm inside.I don't know how, but I've finally gotten him...teme.


End file.
